I'll Be Waiting
by HighwinD1
Summary: A story about love, and how Karsh feels after losing the woman he loves (it's not Riddel!). A KarshXRazzly Fic!


I'll Be Waiting  
  
A fanfic by : HighwinD  
  
Karsh watched painfully as the door to his Termina home closed with a loud click. The pain seemed to sting the seemingly invincible dragoon as no sword or man-made weapon could ever dream. A lone tear escaped its confinements and ran free along his narrow face, many more followed suit. He shakily sat down in his comfortable plush chair and didn't move a muscle for well over an hour. He had never thought this much in his life, and the memories overwhelmed him as he sorted through them.  
  
Until a year ago Karsh had been the warrior of warriors, the pride of Termina. He had won almost as many battles as Dario, even fighting along side the fabled warrior Serge in the battle for El Nido. There was a downside, however, to being a great warrior..Karsh's heart was lost long ago, somewhere in the midst of all of the fighting and killing he had lost all compassion and regard for humanity. Yes, Karsh was a cold and reserved man. That was until that day when destiny intervened, and two star crossed lovers met.  
  
It was a somewhat chilly night when they met. Karsh's lifelong friend Zoah, had talked him into going to the Viper Festival, and despite initial resistance the duo went on a Saturday night. Karsh remembered the strange feeling he had when he was getting ready for the fun filled festival; it was indeed a very odd feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like something was about to change, if only he knew what was to transpire that night. He put on some nice clothes (compared to his normal toga attire), and in a flash, he and Zoah were off.  
  
The two best friends arrived at the festival and were quickly met by Miki, Poshul, Zappa, and a few others. They all exchanged their hellos, and then Zoah went to join some other friends, leaving Karsh to enjoy the festivities by himself. Don't worry though, he found some other friends to hang out with, one of them being a girl who would forever change his life for the better.  
  
The new group consisted of some of his best friends Van, Leena, Pierre, Guile, Mel, and the girl who he would eventually come to love, Razzly. The night seemed to fly by. The group had agreed to help host a game booth, and this task kept them pretty busy, but not busy enough that they didn't enjoy themselves. Karsh looked over after working his shift as the ticket taker for the booth. He surveyed his friends, and something caught his eye, it could only be described as fatal attraction. Razzly was talking to Leena and was smiling the truest most genuine smile the icy Karsh had ever seen. He remembered thinking that she had a smile that could chase a looming storm far away, bringing the sun out to shine its brilliant rays on the world. Her smile melted his hardened heart, and he knew that he had somebody very special standing only a few feet away from him.  
  
Karsh had fallen for Razzly that night. She had taken his heart captive but Karsh didn't mind a single bit. Over the next few months, the two got to know each other very deeply. Despite limited time with one another their relationship quickly blossomed into love, a storybook love that made Karsh walk on the highest clouds. He looked forward to every single moment with Razzly, it was something he had never experienced before.it was nothing short of magical. The two were inseparable, and that's the way that they liked it. Yes, through the several months they had been through a lot, and had leaned on each other in times of touble, but this was different.  
  
Razzly, the girl who had made Karsh the happiest guy in all of Termina, came over one day to Karsh's humble home very upset. She sat down with him and they talked. They talked long and hard, and it was obvious that something was really bothering her, needless to say, Karsh was concerned. She told him about some of the things going on in her life, and explained how she was overwhelmed by everything. She assured Karsh that it was nothing about him, but he couldn't help but think it was all his fault. Not meaning to be selfish at all, Karsh asked where that put their relationship, and he was met by sadness. Razzly said that she couldn't say right now, but she knew what they have together. Karsh longed for one of her smiles now, the kind of smile that could make everything right. He couldn't understand everything right then, but he believed that if she was this upset and overwhelmed that she needed to sort this out.whether with him or without him being involved.  
  
He had never seen Razzly like this. Memories of the happy Razzly, the Razzly who would cuddle into his side and put her head on his shoulder just to look up at him flooded his mind. He was very in love with Razzly and believed that she was too, but he agreed that she needed to sort this stuff out. They both cried together. Karsh gave her a reassuring smile, grabbed her soft, small hand with one of his while placing his other on her cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear. He was afraid of how she would react, but he couldn't let fate break apart the bonds of love he brushed her light hair away from her ear and whispered "Razzly, as the sky is to the soaring birds, you are to me." She blushed and he began to gain strength "Razzly.I'll be waiting for you.always." 


End file.
